Heretofore, mechanisms for automatically guiding disc records to playing position in slide in type disc record apparatus have had only limited success with the general public due to their complexity and their limited ability to receive records of widely different sizes. Such mechanisms also have not been applied to video disc player apparatus of the type which have recordings read by a laser detection device located beneath a disc record in the central space which is normally occupied by the guiding mechanism but which must be clear to allow radial movement of the laser detection device over the diameter of the disc record.